Je sais pas
by nanie nouche
Summary: Petite SongFic avant la saint valentin...sur la chanson de Céline Dion. Harry est amoureux de Severus...suite et fin...Sev est de retour...
1. Je sais pas

**Note de l'auteur : un petit OS que je pensais mettre pour la saint valentin, mais je pensais mettre « la suite » dans un autre OS pour la saint valentin, avec un Severus de retour et pleins de câlins… alors si j'ai beaucoup de reviews et de demandes, je ferai la suite, sinon ben bonne lecture et à plus tard pour la suite de mes chapitres… **

**Je sais pas…**

**Détourner des rivières, porter des poids  
Traverser des mers, je saurais faire**

Tuer le méchant, me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre,

Vivre d'une façon que je hais, ça j'ai su faire…  
**Défier des machines, narguer des lois  
Les foudres divines, ça m'effraie pas**

Ne plus écouter les gens, ne jamais suivre les règles

Les heures de retenue, ça ne me dérangeait pas**_  
_**

**J'sais prendre un coup, le rendre aussi  
River des clous, ça j'ai appris**

Les retenues avec toi…j'en rêvais…

Laver par terre, c'était pas toujours agréable,

Mais ta présence me suffisait…**_  
_**

**J'suis pas victime, j'suis pas colombe  
Et pour qu'on m'abîme, faut qu'je tombe**

Je ne suis pas un ange, j'ai fait pas mal de connerie dans ma vie…

J'ai toujours souffert de l'absence de famille, de mes parents…

Mais je n'ai jamais rien montré, j'ai toujours tout caché…**  
**

**Je sais les hivers, je sais le froid  
Mais la vie sans toi, je sais pas**

J'ai souffert plus d'une fois…que ce soit de façon voulu ou non,

J'ai prié pour que cela ne soit pas vrai, pour lutter contre mes sentiments…

Mais je me rends compte que ma vie sans toi ne vaut plus rien…

Tu es parti…tu m'as laissé…mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir…

Tu l'aimais lui et tu ne savais pas à quel point moi je t'aimais toi…**_  
_**

**Je savais le silence depuis longtemps  
J'en sais la violence, son goût de sang  
Rouges colères, sombres douleurs**

Je ne t'ai jamais rien dit…je ne savais même pas si tu aimais les hommes.

J'en ai souffert comme je n'aurai jamais cru possible de souffrir…

Ces perles de sang qui se sont échappées, pour toi, pour mon absence de courage…

Griffondor…ça ne veut rien dire…la preuve, tu es loin de moi

Et jamais tu ne connaîtras tout ce que je ressens pour toi…

Je sais ces guerres, j'en ai pas peur  
Je sais me défendre, j'ai bien appris  
On est pas des tendres par ici

J'ai fait la guerre, et j'ai gagné

Je n'avais pas peur, tu étais tout près…

J'ai su trouvé son point faible, j'ai su le tuer

Mais désormais, tu m'as abandonné…

Tu n'es plus là, tu n'est plus derrière moi…

Plus personne ne me protège comme tu le faisais toi…**  
**

**Je sais les hivers, je sais le froid  
Mais la vie sans toi, je sais pas**

J'ai su survivre jusque là,

Je suis partie pour tenter de t'oublier toi…

Je suis passé au travers de milliers d'épreuves…

Mais la vie sans toi, je ne peux pas…

**Lutte après lutte, pire après pire  
Chaque minute, j'ai cru tenir  
J'voudrais apprendre jour après jour  
Mais qui commande à nos amours?**

J'ai pourtant tout essayé…

D'autres hommes,

Des femmes aussi…mais rien n'y fait…

J'ai pensé que ça passerait, que le temps t'effacerait de ma mémoire…

Qu'enfin je puisse vivre comme avant…

Mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne peut expliquer…

Vraiment, la vie sans toi, je sais pas…**_  
_**

**Je sais les hivers, je sais le froid  
Mais la vie sans toi, je sais pas  
Je sais pas  
Je sais pas**

Plusieurs années, deux ans pour dire vrai, ont passé depuis notre dernière rencontre

Mais je ne t'oublie pas…

Je t'aime tellement…

Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas appris à vivre ainsi…

Ma vie sans toi, je ne l'imagine pas…

Fin

**Comme vous le savez tous déjà, c'est la chanson de Céline Dion : « Je sais pas »**

**Alors si vous voulez la suite, n'oubliez pas de mettre du carburant dans mon moteur…lol et j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé…**

**Gros bisous**


	2. je sais pas suite et fin

**Note de l'auteur** : Chose promise, chose due

J'aurai du le publier hier, mais prise de tête avec ma mère et enfin c'était pas le moment…

Alors voila la suite ! ça a été la folie ! j'ai cru tout effacer tellement ça m'a énervé, mais Lyra (Ginevra Lyra Potter) est venue à mon secours !lol

Elle a ainsi écrit le début de la fin !lol

En fait, vous lui devez la présence d'un lémon ici ! Elle m'a donc conseiller et a écrit à partir des léchouilles et jusqu'à la fin de la première partie du lémon, j'ai fini le lémon ! et ça a pas été de la tarte, c'est la première fois que j'écris cette partie là…soyez indulgents…

En tout cas, un grand merci à la déesse de la gentillesse !merci beaucoup !bisous à toi !

Je t'adore !

**Je sais pas…suite**

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'il venait décrire…ça collait à la chanson.

Il haussa les épaules et une larme vint souiller une fois de plus le parchemin.

Il le froissa d'une main et l'envoya rejoindre les autres par terre…

A quoi bon nourrir des rêves…inutile de souffrir plus…

Il se leva, mit sa robe de sorcier et sortit dans son jardin.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, et donc la mort du mage noir, Harry s'était exilé du monde sorcier. Il vivait seul avec Hedwige et son chat noir, Sevynouche. Il avait découvert celui-ci lors de son arrivée chez les moldus. Il avait fait des affiches mais personne ne l'avait jamais réclamé. Le chat était donc resté et faisait désormais partit intégrante de la famille.

Bien sûr, Harry aurait très bien pu rester dans le monde sorcier, être acclamé chaque jour comme sauveur, gagné des millions, être directeur de Poudlard…mais il avait décidé de rester seul et de finir ses jours chez les moldus en parfait inconnu et en travaillant en tant que serveur dans une petite auberge très peu fréquentée…

Il avait bien souvent pensé retourner dans son monde, revoir ses amis…mais il ne se serait jamais remis d'une rencontre imprévue avec son ancien professeur…

C'est ainsi que, depuis deux ans, il reste dans sa maison, n'en sortant que pour aller faire des courses et aller travailler, mais jamais pour rencontrer d'autres personnes…les rares relations qu'il avait eu avaient été un fiasco…Severus était encore trop présent à ses yeux.

Il passait donc son temps dans son jardin, sur sa chaise longue, lisant ou réfléchissant en caressant son chat.

Ce jour là, il était seul, désespérant de l'amour qui n'existait que dans ses rêves…

Même son chat l'avait abandonné…il devait être resté dans son bureau, près du radiateur…

Harry renifla misérablement et s'allongea dans l'herbe pour mieux voir le ciel…bleu comme à son habitude…la magie avait de bons côtés quand on vivait dans un coin sombre du monde…

Il resta là, sans bouger, plus capable de rien et avec une seule envie : que sa vie se termine vite…il ne voulait plus penser, plus souffrir…

Penser à Severus…d'ailleurs, que devenait-il celui-là ?

D'après ce que savait Harry, il avait disparu à peu près en même temps que lui, délaissant son poste…sûrement pour vivre avec l'autre…celui qu'il aimait…et non pas pour Harry…

A cette pensée, une larme coula à nouveau sur ses joues.

Décidément, quoiqu'il pouvait dire, il ne l'oublierait jamais…

Dans le bureau d'Harry Potter, sauveur du monde et sorcier déprimé

Le chat, présenté plus haut, s'étira lentement. Il venait de voir son « maître » pleurer et il voulait savoir pourquoi. Il se dirigea donc vers le parchemin froissé. Tellement froissé que ses pattes de chat ne lui permettaient pas de l'ouvrir. Il prit un air boudeur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des mains attrapèrent bientôt ledit parchemin et un soupir satisfait se fit entendre. Deux onyx noirs se posèrent sur le papier…

Ses deux onyx étaient encerclés par une chevelure noire…devenue plus longue et soyeuse avec le temps et les caresses d'un homme doux et aimant.

Sevynouche n'était, en effet, autre que Severus Snape lui-même.

Après qu'Harry ait gagné face au seigneur des ténèbres, il s'était éclipsé…il pensait mourir et oublier sans amour pour ce Potter, pourtant la vie s'était offerte à lui et son amour n'avait fait que s'intensifier.

Après avoir démissionné et juré de partir pour oublier le gamin, il s'était retrouvé chez les moldus sous la forme d'un chat, noir car impossible d'être d'une autre couleur.

Il avait vécu seul, ne mangeant que dans les poubelles…puis, un jour il était tombé sur lui, Harry Potter…lui aussi était seul et désorienté…Il s'était donc approché de lui. Harry l'avait ensuite emmené avec dans sa maison.

Et cela faisait près de deux ans que ça durait. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'avouer sa véritable personnalité au jeune homme.

Pourtant, après lecture de ce parchemin, il ne pouvait que regretter de ne pas avoir pensé aux sentiments de l'homme…lui qui pensait être le seul à l'aimer…

Harry pensait qu'il était avec un autre homme alors qu'il n'avait cessé d'être auprès de lui…

-Sévynouche ! où es-tu ? appela le jeune homme.

Severus réfléchit, il avait deux choix : soit il restait tel quel et pourrait vivre la plus belle histoire d'amour que le monde est vu avec celui qu'il aime ; soit il se transformait et assistait à la lente agonie de son aimé, et de la sienne en même temps…

-Sévynouche ? la voix se rapprochait.

Severus sourit à ce surnom. Il aurait pu se rendre compte des sentiments du sauveur juste avec ce nom…il faisait un piètre Serpentard…(n'est-ce pas !)

Les pas de son « maître » franchirent enfin la porte du bureau.

-Sev…

Harry se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

-…Severus…

-Tu utilises déjà mon prénom ? fit Severus comme pour garder une certaine contenance dans l'atmosphère tendue qui s'installait de plus en plus.

Harry se mit sur la défensive.

-Et vous, depuis quand vous me tutoyez ?

-Depuis que tu m'appelles Sévynouche…

Harry rougit fortement, puis sembla comprendre.

-Le chat…c'était…toi…

Le jeune homme restait sans voix, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

-Oui, comment penses-tu que je suis entré ici ?

-Euh…je…pourquoi ne pas t'être montré plus tôt ? Pourquoi…

Harry détourna la tête de l'homme.

Il revoyait celui qu'il aime après deux ans d'absence, ou plutôt d'ignorance…

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

-J'ai lu le parchemin que tu as froissé avant de sortir de la pièce.

-Et alors, ça te fait marrer ! s'énerva Harry.

Severus tourna la tête à son tour.

-Je…je ne pensais pas que tu avais de tels sentiments pour moi…

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Tout…pour moi…

-Et l'aut…

Il se stoppa, se rappelant tout à coup que le chat était avec lui depuis deux ans.

-Non, je n'ai jamais eu personne d'autre…Qui t'as fait croire ça ?

-Et bien, tu as dit partir par amour…

-Par amour, pour ne pas nourrir un amour que je pensais irréalisable…

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux…se fixant comme jamais ils n'avaient pu le faire.

Les masques étaient tombés…il n'existait plus aucun mensonge, plus de barrières, plus rien qu'ils leur feraient renoncer à tout à nouveau.

Les larmes coulaient désormais librement sur le visage du jeune homme. Il n'osait plus bougé, ne souhaitant pas se réveiller d'un si beau rêve. Severus, comprenant ce qui se passait, se leva pour se mettre devant celui qui serait son amant si rien ne venait changer ses plans.

Il lui releva le menton pour qu'il le regarde.

-Harry…regarde-moi…je…je suis désolé…je ne pensais pas te faire autant de mal…

-…

-J'ai énormément de sentiments pour toi…je…

Severus leva les yeux au plafond. Ça ne devrait pas être si dur.

-Je t'aime Harry.

Le jeune homme se jeta dans ses bras.

-Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on soit séparé !

-Je te le promets…je suis tellement désolé…

-Je t'aime Severus…depuis si longtemps…

Ils restèrent ainsi, n'osant plus se séparer, peut-être par peur de rompre le charme…qui sait…

Puis avec un accord tacite, ils se séparèrent légèrement. Lentement, sans se quitter des yeux, ils posèrent leur lèvres sur celles de l'autre et s'embrassèrent sans se précipiter. Ils attendaient ce moment depuis tellement de temps qu'ils prirent leur temps, justement, pour se découvrir. Les langues se cherchaient, s'entremêlaient et exploraient la bouche de l'autre. Mais c'est celle de Severus ( ou Sevynouche ) qui était dominante.

Celui-ci pris la tête de Harry entre ses mains et s'éloigna un peu de lui pour l'observer. Puis il enfouit son nez dans le cou de son amour qui fit pareil de son côté et se serra très fort contre lui à l'en étouffer. Harry lui rendit son étreinte et respira à plein poumon son odeur. Il sentit Sev' faire pareil dans ses cheveux. Et il sentit très bien aussi ses mains parcourir son dos et le haut de ses fesses. Lui-même caressait le haut du dos de l'animagi, la nuque et enfouissait ses doigts dans les longues et soyeuses mèches noires. Il aurait pu rester longtemps comme ça, dans cette étreinte aimante qu'il cherchait depuis 2 ans.

Severus de son côté, sentait son désir monter peu à peu mais il ne voulait pas briser cette ambiance de pur tendresse et il ne voulait pas forcer Harry. Cependant, le ptit Ryry, il sentit très clairement le désir de son futur amant. Alors il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son ex-prof des potions et lui chuchota d'une voix rauque :

-Fais moi l'amour…

Severus le regarda dans les yeux avec étonnement, désir, inquiétude et amour.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Je veux que tu sois mon premier et mon unique amant et amour de ma vie.

-Je serais ton premier ?

-Oui ! Je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout des quelques relations que j'ai eu. Je t'aimais trop, précisa-t-il en voyant le regard abasourdis de l'homme en face de lui.

-Très bien alors. Je vais te faire découvrir les joies du sexe. Tu as de la chance, je suis un dieu dans cette catégorie.

-Surtout ne te vente pas. Tu n'as pas la tête assez gonflée ?

-Je ne te permets pas !

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Mais quand Severus l'emmena vers la chambre, les rires s'estompèrent.

Sev' posa ses mains sur le torse de Harry et commença à déboutonner le chemise. A chaque bouton défait, il embrassait la parcelle de peau dévoilée. Puis quand il eut fini sa tâche, il fit monter ses mains du ventre plat aux épaules et fit glisser la chemise sur les bras de son 'Ryry personnel. Là, il se recula légèrement, le dévora des yeux puis fixa son regard dans les yeux de son futur amant. Et ce qu'il vit dans ces yeux qui n'étaient plus émeraudes mais très foncés presque noir, le fit saliver encore plus : du désir à l'état pur, légèrement coloré d'amour. Le jeune homme avait les lèvres entrouvertes, les joues rosées d'excitation et la tête un peu penchée sur le côté et un peu en arrière comme pour inviter le plus âgé, sur le lit.

Et c'est ce que l'ex mangemort fit. Il poussa Harry jusqu'au lit, l'allongea et dévora son torse de petits baisers papillons. Il s'attarda sur les tétons qu'il embrassa, léchouilla, mordilla, pinça et se régala des gémissements que son amant poussait. Puis il les délaissa et descendit un peu plus bas et visita le nombril. Harry gémit plus fort et se retint de supplier son bourreau de descendre plus bas. Severus sourit contre la peau et décida de le torturer encore un peu. Alors il remonta et vint capturer ses lèvres, redessiner l'arrête de la mâchoire, mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et revint prendre la bouche.

Harry n'en pouvant plus commença à onduler des hanches mais Severus l'immobilisa, lui sourit et s'installa entre ses cuisses. Il dirigea ses mains vers la braguette du pantalon, l'ouvrit, le fit descendre le long des fines jambes légèrement musclées et l'enleva, en même temps que chaussures et chaussettes. Le boxer ne cachait plus rien de l'excitation du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'exposait aux yeux gourmands de Severus mais il se sentait frustré que l'autre soit aussi habillé que par un jour d'hiver. Alors Harry usa de ses pouvoirs et fit disparaître tous les vêtements de Sevynouche (lol) sauf le boxer qui ne dissimulait pas grand chose non plus. Le Gryffondor soupira de satisfaction et se reput de cette peau nacrée, et douce à souhait. Le Serpentard sourit d'amusement, rapprocha sa tête de l'érection et posa sa main dessus. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres lui fit savoir que son initiative était bienvenue. Il caressa le sexe tendu à travers le vêtement puis fit disparaître celui-ci et lentement, il amorça un mouvement de va et vient sur Harry. Il approcha ses lèvres encore plus près et souffla sur le gland pourpre. De son autre main il massa les bourses pleines. Puis il posa sa bouche en baisers plumes sur la verge tout en évitant le gland. Harry, frustré plus que jamais, se mit à le supplier :

-Sev' … Sev' t'en supplie…

-Oui mon amour?

-Prends la dans ta bouche…

-Avec plaisir !

Alors il emprisonna l'érection entre ses lèvres et la fit lentement glisser dans cette antre chaude. Il laissa sa langue s'enrouler autour et calqua le mouvement de va et vient de sa main avec sa bouche. Harry cria son plaisir et agrippa les cheveux de Sev' antre ses mains. Après quelques minutes de cette douce torture, il se fit faucher par un orgasme dévastateur. Severus releva la tête et observa le spectacle d'un Harry complètement abandonné à son plaisir. Quand il accrocha ses yeux, Sev' avala l'essence même de son ange ( débauché maintenant lol ) et se lécha les lèvres.

Mais il n'allait pas en rester là. Severus s'installa plus confortablement. Il prononça une formule avant de faire entrer un doigt dans l'antre chaude de son amant. Celui-ci, surprit, se tendit brusquement en retenant son souffle. Le plus âgé reprit le membre du plus jeune et entama à nouveau de longs va et vient. Lorsqu' Harry se détendit, un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, bientôt suivit par un troisième. Harry ne se connaissait pas si bon en apnée…

Severus attendit que son amant se détende et en demande davantage pour retirer ses doigts sous les gémissements et les grognements de mécontentement du plus jeune.

Il s'enfonça alors doucement en lui, attendant à chaque fois un mouvement de l'autre.

Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, il laissa son compagnon s'habituer à sa présence. Harry donna quelques coups de hanches, demandant à Severus de bouger en lui. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et commença de longs va et vient, de plus en plus rapides et brusques sous les gémissements sourds du plus jeune.

Harry jouit rapidement, bientôt rejoint par son amant.

Severus tomba sur lui, le recouvrant entièrement. Ils reprirent difficilement leur souffle, puis l'animagi se retira de son amant pour se coucher à côté de lui.

Harry se blottit contre lui et après un dernier « je t'aime » ils s'endormirent en souriant, ensembles, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Plus jamais ils ne sépareraient. Ils se l'étaient promis ce soir là.

Fin

Remercier Lyra ! et s'il vous plait, une review…

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Merci à toi petite Lyra adorée ! sans toi, il serait pas encore publié…


End file.
